Secretos, Amor y Verdad
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: Es el último año en Hogwarts, los sentimientos estan a flor de piel, desde los puntos de vista del autor, Ron y Hermione, se descubre una historia donde el amor es lo último que se pierde a pesar de todo. Reviews bienvenidas. Capítulos 6 y último arriba.
1. You're the one I want

Disclamer: Por mucho que quisiera, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, a exepción de Ley Evans, ya que ese sí es mí personaje. Por todo lo demás nada me pertenece.

Nota del autor: Mi primer Fic escrito en español para esta página. Mi nombre es Virginia Victoria, y espero que les guste este fic. Espero recibir tantas critícas sean necesarías para mejorar día a día. Hoy 5/4/05 estoy poniendo los primeros dos capítulos de seis. La historía tendra las siguientes canciones: You're the one I want de Vaselina la película, Who's that girl? de Hilary Duff del disco del mismo nombre, Futuro Ex-novio de REbelde la versión Mexicana porque hay una Argentina la cual es la original; con una breve mención de la canción One night de the Corrs, If it makes you happy de Sheryl Crow. Para finalizar con You I both the Jason Mraz, aunque se que solo fue un hit, pero la canción me gusta.

Capítulo 1  
You're the one I want

¿Cómo puedo decirte que te amo? Se pregunto Hermione a si misma.

Hermione estaba sentada en la colina mirando al cielo. El verano pasado ella se había dado cuenta de que Ron y ella se habían convertido en amigos más cercanos. Y este verano casi terminando y apunto de empezar su último año en Hogwarts, ella se había dado cuenta que quería pasar el resto de su vida con su mejor amigo, por muy loco que sonara, quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Pero había solo una razón para que no sucediera, y esa era que Ron aún no le decía lo que sentía por ella. Pequeña mísera razón.

Pero como él no podía decirle lo que sentía por ella, las señales eran obvias tan solo tenía que decirlo y sería suficiente, tal vez un beso, pero pus ya con eso ¿no?.

"'Mione¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Oh Ron!" dijo sorprendida. Nunca le paso por la cabeza que el estaría ahí.

"Perdón por asustarte, pero mamá esta buscando a todos para cenar" dijo Ron sentándose a su lado.

Se sentía bien estar a su lado viendo el atardecer,ese momento no había nada que lo interrumpiera.

El día para regresar a Hogwarts había llegado. Los chicos (los chicos me refiero a Ron, Harry y a Neville) estaban hablando de que sería fantástico que no tuvieran pociones.

"Vamos Harry no puedes soñar con eso, además por la carrera que elegiste tendrás pociones por muchos años más"

"Gracias Hermione por arruinar mi momento" le dijo Harry.

"De nada" le contesto la chica. Y volvió a la conversación que tenía con Ginny y con Luna.

Ron la miro.

_I got chills, they're multiplyin´, and I'm losin´ control _

_Cause the power you're supplyin´, it's electrifyin´_

Miraba como hablaba, miraba sus ojos, miraba su barbilla. Como quería besar esos labios. Tres años desde que se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Ella era todo lo que él quería.

_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man,_

_And my heart is set on you_

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba. Ella solo le sonrió y siguió hablando.

_You better shape up, you better understand,_

_To my heart I must be true_

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts. Entraron en el gran comedor, Luna se fue a sentar a su mesa y Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

Cuando el sorteo de casas paso, Dumbledore se paro de su asiento y comenzó su habitual discurso.

"Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. El desastre ha pasado, y ahora sabemos que la mejor forma para destruir la maldad es estar juntos. Pero debemos entender que la paz no es para siempre si nosotros no hacemos nada por tenerla." Dijo finalmente Dumbledore. "Pueden comer"

"Whoho"dijo Ron

_You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_

"Ron" murmuró Hermione

"¿Qué?"

_If you're filled with affection, ´n you're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way I better shape up,_

"¡Qué idiota!"

"¡Ah! Y ahora sueles llamarme idiota"

_Cause you need a man I need a man,_

"Sí, porque eso es lo que eres"

"¿Es lo que piensas?"

"Yo…"

_who can keep me satisfied I better shape up,  
if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Are you sure?  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

"?Podrían callarse!" dijo Harry. "Porque apenas estamos empezando el año y ustedes ya empezaron a pelear. Al paso al que van se terminaran casando el mes que viene."

"¿Hermione y yo? Noooo"

"¿Ron y yo? Créeme no estoy tan loca"

_You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed) _

¿Por qué Ron dijo eso¿Qué no puede entender lo que siento por él?

¿Por qué lo dijiste Hermione? Hoy te iba a decir si querías salir conmigo, pero después de lo que dijiste lo dudo.


	2. Who's that girl? Primera parte

Discalmer. Nada de los personajes me pertenece a exepción de Ley Evans, todos los demás son de la gran y maravillosa Jo.

Nota del Autor: la canción es Who's that girl, espero les guste, así que escriban reviews.

Who's that girl?

Estaban afuera realizando el patrullaje que les corresponde hacer a los delegados. Era casi el final del día y comenzaba a oscurecer.

Hermione se encontró pensando en Ron. 'Hoy es mi cumpleaños' pensó la chica. 'Pero él no lo ha recordado aún, se que es difícil recordar mi cumpleaños, pero esto es el colmo, el hecho de que haya escuchado a la mitad de la torre de Gryffindor felicitándome y él ni dice ni hace nada, es un completo idiota¿Pero que puedo esperar si estoy tratando con Ronald Bilius Weasley, nada, el es simplemente un completo… rayos¿Por qué nunca puedo decir lo que pienso de él?'

"¿'Mione?"

"¿Qué quieres Ron?" Ron la había sacado de su letargo

"Mira no hay nadie dentro del castillo, y estaba pensando en que, como todavía es verano, en lugar de estar dentro tal vez estén fuera."

"¿De qué estas hablando Ron¿Quieres mirar fuera?"

"Exacto"

"Ok, vamos"

_There were places we would go at midnight_

"Tal vez cerca del lago" dijo Ron aferrado de que había gente fuera.

"Ron hemos estado viendo en todos los terrenos, no creo que haya alguién en el lago"

"Vamos Hermione no seas tan negativa, no perdemos nada si vamos a ver"

"Ok"

Llegaron al lago, el agua estaba callada, el cielo cubierto de nubes cambio a un bonito cielo lleno de estrellas.

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

"Lo siento" solto derrepente Ron

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque aún no te digo feliz cumpleaños"

"No importa, cada año olvidas mi cumpleaños, y cada vez que alguien me felicita, tu volteas y me preguntas ¿Qué acaso es tu cumpleaños?" dijo Hermione Ron solo sonrio.

"Bueno si… pero… lo que de verdad te quiero dar es esto" Ron metio su mano en la bolsa de su pantalon.

"¿Qué es Ron?"pregunto Hermione.

Ron saco una pequeña cajita de su bolso.

"Esto"dijo abriendo la caja.

"Es hermoso Ron" dijo Hermione.

Era un collar con una lechuza blanca de la piedra ojo de tigre como dije de este.

"Sí, sabía que te gustaría"

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

¿Por el estaba haciendo eso?No había razón para que él hiciera lo que estaba haciendo. Saliendo con una chica, y no era ella. Su nombre Ley Evans. Estabien, era bonita y todo eso, pero ¿Por qué entre todas las mujeres tenía que haberla elgido a ella. Ella había entrado ese año a Hogwarts la habían transferido de su colegio de magia de Escocia, ya que a su padre lo habían tpromocionado en Londres.pero lo malo no era eso, si no que había entrado al mismo grado que ella cursaba, y lo peor había entrado a la casa de Gryffindor. Fue por eso que él se enamoro de Ley. Eso no era Justo, ella había estado con él durante siete años, y no había conseguido siquiera que la besara. Pero esa Evans, no solo consiguio eso, si no que también logro que fuera su novio, y tan solo en tres meses. Eso sí que no era justo.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

"Hey 'Mione"

"¿Qué quieres Ronald?"

"No me llames Ronald, sabes que no me gusta"

"Estabien¿Qué quieres Roon?"

"Necesito que me ayudes con una tarea"

"¿Y de qué es tu tarea?"

"De todas las extrañas armas que los muggles usan"

"Te refieres a las pistolas¿Verdad?"

"Exacto"

"¿Por qué no le dices a Harry que te ayude?"

"Porque quiero que tú me ayudes, pero si tu no quieres siempre le puedo preguntar a Ley"

Ya estaba había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir: Ley.

"Esta bien te ayudare"dijo Hermione.

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way _

Ron se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado con Hermione platicando y se fue del otro lado de la sala común.

"¿De qué hablabas con Granger?" le pregunto Ley a Ron.

"De nada cariño" dijo Ron, rodeo por la cintura a Ley y la beso.

Del otro lado de la sala común Hermione veía el espectaculo.

"Esa zorra" murmuró Hermione.

_Who's that girl livin' my life?_

_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I looked again and everything has changed_

_N/a: so lo han leido manden reviews_


	3. Who's that girl? Parte 2

Disclamer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo Ley y la historia son totalmente miós.

Nota del autor: Hoy 12 de abril del 2005 estoy subiendo el capítulo 3 y el capitulo 4 de mi historia so, espero que les gusten y escriban reviews. Virginia Victoria.

Who's that girl? Parte dos.

Era día de San Valentín, y ahí estaba él. Le iba a decir lo que sentía por él. Cuando me iba acercando a él, de repente aparece Ley Evans. Llevaba un regalo en sus manos. Se lo entrego diciéndole que lo amaba, y él lo recibió respondiéndole que él también la amaba. Él la amaba, y yo no quería creerlo, por un momento pensé que me podría amar tanto como yo lo amaba, pero quién podría amar a alguien como yo, la cerebrito de la clase que no es graciosa y para parecer de los demás siempre esta de mal humor.

_Who would love me?_

_I'm not dreaming_

_So I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I want to be_

En una semana es el baile de graduación para séptimo grado. Aún no tengo pareja, pero sorprendentemente Neville aún no me pide que vaya con él al baile.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl livin' my life?_

"No vas a estar sola en el baile Hermione, yo estaré ahí"

"Gracias Gin, pero no tienes que"

"Claro que tengo, ya que Neville me invito al baile, y ¿cómo me voy a perder el baile de graduación de mi mejor a miga y de mi hermano mayor?"

"No pus no, ¿Neville te invito al baile?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Aja"

"Estoy orgullosa de ti chica, de verdad orgullosa." Dijo Hermione aun sin creerse que Ginny aun siendo más chica que ella ya tuviera pareja para el baile.

¿Ron viene para acá? Dios de verdad viene para acá. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

"Hey 'Mione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas" dijo viendo a Ginny

"Ok, me muevo. Pero después seguimos hablando" le dijo Ginny a Hermione. Se levanto del sillón y se alejo.

"Si Ron, ¿Qué sucede?" le dijo Hermione cuando Ron se sentaba en el lugar que Ginny acababa de dejar.

"Yo… Yo…"

"Tú ¿Qué?"

"Pues estaba pensando…"

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel?_

_And made you sad?_

"Aja" dijo Hermione, Ron estaba a punto de llegar a la parte emocionante.

"Sí tu quisieras…"

"Ronnie" Grito de repente Ley Evans.

Diablos, Ron estaba a punto de decir algo realmente importante y la perra de Ley lo interrumpió.

"¡Oh! Hermione estas aquí"

"Nooo, no me digas"

"¿Qué quieres Ley?" le pregunto Ron mirándola.

"Cariño, estaba pensando, con el hecho de que vamos a ir juntos al baile, de que tu utilizaras una corbata que combinara con mi vestido."

"Podrías utilizar una corbata que convine con mi vestido" la imite. Aparte de perra pendeja. Pensé y me levante del sillón.

"Ahh, me estas imitando" dijo Ley mirándome.

"No, tan solo estoy actuando como pendeja" le dije burlonamente.

"Tú zorra ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme pendeja?"

"Vamos Evans acepta lo que eres una simple pendeja" dijo Hermione sacando su varita y poniéndola afrente a ella.

"La pendeja eres tú, ya que quien lo tiene soy yo y no tú."

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not her_

"Expelliarmus" grito Hermione.

Ley salió disparada y se golpeo con el sillón, su varita salió volando de su mano.

Ley se levanto dispuesta a atacar a Hermione.

"Alto" grito de repente Ron.

Ley bajo su varita y miro a Hermione.

"Ok, eso esta mejor, ahora, Hermione discúlpate con Ley por lo que le dijiste e hiciste" dijo Ron.

"¿Disculparme con ella? Dije sin creérselo. "Estas loco"

"No, no lo estoy, quiero que te disculpes con mi novia, por nuestra amistad. Y si no te disculpas con ella, nuestra amistad terminara ahora mismo"

"Vete a la chingada Ron, nuestra amistad término cuando ella entro a nuestras vidas," dije señalando a Ley "Y no voy a disculparme con eso." Dije como última palabra y salí de la sala común.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

Trate de alejarme lo más que pude de la torre, con Ron siguiéndome los pasos y gritando que volviera. Lo ignore.

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

Desistió cuando me acercaba al gran comedor, pero sin embargo no entre a el, me dirigí fuera del castillo, camine hasta el lago, y me senté en la orilla de este.

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl livin' my life?_

N/a: so terminaron de leer dejen reviews. Atte su escritora.


	4. Del punto de vista de Ron

Disclamer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo Ley y la historia son totalmente miós.

Nota del autor: Este capítulo es a partir del punto de vista de Ron, so, espero que lo disfruten. Virginia Victoria

Ron sin cortes:

Otro año en Hogwarts y por fin el último. Era el guardameta del equipo de quidditch, era delegado como también lo era Hermione, pero había algo que aún no estaba hecho, y él lo sabía. Pero como le podría decir que la amaba, ya que siendo su mejor amiga, tal vez se lo tomaría como una broma.

Ese año había entrado una chica a la casa de Gryffindor su nombre Ley Evans, era guapa, perro no tanto como lo era Hermione.

Era su cumpleaños y tenía el regalo perfecto para ella, perfecto para la chica que amaba. Y ella lo recibió tan solo diciendo:

"Gracias Ron, es perfecto"

Fue todo lo que dijo, ni siquiera un beso o ya de perdis un abrazo. No lo podía creer, se molesto con ella. Y empezó a pasar más tiempo con Ley Evans. Hermione empezó a estar más tiempo sola porq' Harry siempre andaba de mal humor, y Ginny siempre estaba con su amiga Luna, y con el resto de la torre de Gryffindor como que no se llevaba muy bien. Desde ese momento a Hermione se le veía sentada sola leyendo un grueso libro.

El tiempo que él pasaba con Ley era divertido, y el lo disfrutaba, pero cada vez que veía a Hermione sentada sola se sentía culpable de haberla dejado así.

Pero no había paso atrás y mucho menos cuando hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Era una semana antes del baile de graduación. Llevaba semanas pensando en como le iba a pedir a Hermione que fuera con él al baile. Y por fin encontró que no estaba sentada detrás de un grueso libro. Hablaba con Ginny muy alegremente.

"Hey 'Mione ¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas" dije mirando a Ginny.

"Ok, me muevo. Pero después seguimos hablando" le dijo Ginny a Hermione. Se levanto del sillón y se alejo.

"Si Ron, ¿Qué es?" me dijo Hermione cuando me sentaba en el lugar que Ginny acababa de dejar.

"Yo… Yo…" diablos estos malditos nervios me estaban traicionando.

"¿Tú…?"

"Pues estaba pensando…"

"Aja" dijo Hermione.

"Sí tu quisieras… mas bien si podríamos… me refiero a si tú y yo podemos…"

"Ronnie" oí de repente la estridente voz de mi querida novia, Ley. ¡Qué buen momento para aparecerse!

"¿Sí cariño?"

Ley se paro frente de mí y miro a Hermione

"¡Oh! Hermione estas aquí"

"Nooo, no me digas" dijo sarcásticamente Hermione. "Pensé que era mi holograma"

Rayos las cosas comenzaron a subir de control y yo tenía que hacer algo.

"¿Qué quieres cariño?" le pregunte a Ley mirándola.

"Bueno mi amor, estaba pensando, con el hecho de que vamos a ir juntos al baile," dijo Ley mirando a Hermione y luego volteándome a ver a mi. "De que tu utilizaras una corbata que combinara con mi vestido."

"Podrías utilizar una corbata que combinara con mi vestido" la imito Hermione se levanto del sillón.

"Ahh, me estas imitando" dijo Ley mirándome.

"No, tan solo estoy actuando como pendeja" Oh, Hermione utilizando palabras groserías, eso no iba a terminar bien.

"Tú zorra ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme pendeja?"

"Vamos Evans acepta lo que eres ¡Una pendeja!" dijo Hermione sacando su varita y poniéndola en guardia.

"La pendeja eres tú, ya que quien lo tiene soy yo y no tú." Dijo Ley sacando su varita, a que se habrá referido diciendo eso 'La que lo tiene soy yo y no tú.' creo que eso no era bueno.

"Expelliarmus" grito Hermione.

Ley salió disparada y se golpeo con el sillón, su varita salió volando de su mano.

Ley se levanto dispuesta a atacar a Hermione.

"Alto" grite de repente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Deteniendo una pelea entre chicas, por lo general, ya cuando empiezan con los hechizos era que de verdad estaban enojadas, y las cosas se vuelven divertidas.

Ley bajo su varita y miro a Hermione.

"Ok, eso esta mejor, ahora, Hermione discúlpate con Ley por lo que le dijiste e hiciste" dije. Disculpen un momento acabo de decir lo que creo que dije.

"¿Disculparme con ella? Dijo Hermione sin creérselo. "Estas loco"

"No, no lo estoy, quiero que te disculpes con mi novia, por nuestra amistad. Y si no te disculpas con ella, nuestra amistad terminara ahora mismo" dije. Juro por mi madre que el que está hablando no soy yo, bueno sí pero no se lo que digo, decirle a mi mejor amiga que se disculpe con alguien que no le agrada.

"Vete a la chingada Ron, nuestra amistad término cuando ella entro a nuestras vidas," dijo señalando a Ley "Y no voy a disculparme con eso." Dijo como última palabra y salió de la sala común.

La única cosa que p0aso por mi cabeza fue seguirla.

"Hermione" la llame. Ella tan solo ignoro mis gritos.

Volví a la sala común. Me senté en un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo?

El momento era perfecto le iba a preguntar si quería ir conmigo al baile. Y aparece Ley y lo arruina todo. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?

"Ron, ¿Estas bien?" dijo una voz en mi oído.

"¿Cómo quieres que este si lo arruine todo?" contesté un poco agresivamente.

"Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras tan afectado."

"Y ¿Cómo quieres que este si lo arruine?"

"Lo arruinaste tú o lo arruino tu novia" Me contesto Ginny. Levante la cabeza y mire en la dirección en donde estaba Ley. Se reía tontamente con una de sus amigas.

"Ves, ahora dime, ¿A quién aprecias de verdad, a tu irritante novia o a tu mejor amiga? Piénsatelo y luego me dices." Dijo Ginny y se alejo dirigiéndose a los dormitorios de las chicas.

N/a: bueno ya leyeron, so , que les parecio, dejen reviews


	5. Futuro exnovio

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter y Personajes me pertenece. Ley es un personaje de Virginia Victoria's® y también la historia® es mía so No la roben please.

Nota del Autor: El quinto capítulo, y a mi parecer el mejor. So léanlo, y díganme que les parece. Solo un capítulo para terminar la historia.

Futuro Ex-novio.

"No estás ocupando la corbata que te di"

"¿Y…?" Le pregunte a Ley.

Ley me miro poniendo cara de perro triste.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que suba y encuentre la corbata que me diste y me la ponga?"

"Sí" dijo Ley aún con su cara.

"Estás loca" le dije.

"No, no lo estoy. Y además el loco eres tú porque no estas utilizando la corbata que te compre."

"Aún no entiendes ¿Verdad?"

"Entender ¿Qué?"

"Que no voy a utilizar tu estupida corbata y que no quiero ser visto contigo."

"Y ¿Qué? Quieres estar con esa traga libros, ni siquiera es bonita, solo le gustas porque quiere ser popular, algo que ella no es, pero yo le gane hace mucho tiempo."

"¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que le ganaste hace mucho tiempo?"

"No te das cuenta ¿verdad?"

"Darme cuenta de ¿Qué?"

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te bese?"

Como no recordarlo, estaba en la sala común platicando con Hermione, y de repente llaga Ley me dice que me ponga de pie, y de repente me beso, pero el error que cometí, fue que yo también la bese de vuelta. Y Hermione estaba ahí viendo todo, se levanto del sillón y me grito que era un idiota, cosa normal en ella porque siempre me lo grita.

"Sí" conteste. "¿Por qué?"

"Sabes por qué te bese en primera instancia"

"No, no lo sé"

Ley me miro y de repente sonrió.

"Había escuchado hablar a Granger con tu hermana, y le estaba diciendo que le gustabas, pero que eras un idiota porque no te dabas cuenta, tu hermana le dijo que no tenía que decir nada, que nada más tenía que besarte, que tu corresponderías el beso, y veo que lo hiciste, ya que no te gusta Hermione." Dijo Ley.

Quien dijo que no me gustaba, si me derrito por ella, me encantaría que fuera algo más que solo mí amiga, pero que iba a saber yo que también era correspondido.

"Gracias" solté de repente. Y salí de la sala común.

Llegue al Gran comedor. Y entra a el, ya había gente ahí.

"Ron" escuche que alguien decía detrás de mí.

"Sí Harry ¿Qué sucede?"

"Bro, no hagas nada estupido, he estado hablando con Hermione y ella te ama amigo" dijo Harry. Hablaba más fuerte de lo normal y estaba tambaleándose.

"¿Hermano has estado bebiendo?"

"¿Yo? Nooo" dijo Harry, pero su mal aliento lo estaba delatándolo.

"Hermano ¿qué has estado bebiendo?"

"Nada" dijo Harry. Le quite el vaso que tenía en su mano y lo olí.

"Whiskey de fuego" dije "Bro, que hemos dicho acerca de beber Whiskey de fuego.

"Suenas como tu madre" dijo Harry y comenzó a reír. Se detuvo, me miro por dos segundos más y de repente se desmayo.

"¡Harry!"

Después de llevar a Harry a la enfermería regrese al gran comedor.

Y de repente la vi, usaba un bonito vestido beige con mangas pero sin hombros (N/a: como el de Celine Dion en el video de Titanic). Se veía hermosa. Camino a través del gran comedor y entre las mesas circulares que había en esa ocasión. Y se sentó en una mesa que estaba sola. De repente Ginny y Neville se sentaron en la misma mesa que ella. Camine a hacía la mesa donde mi hermana, Neville y el objeto de mis deseos estaban sentados. Cuando de repente escuche una voz.

"Ronnie, ¿Dónde nos vamos a sentar?"

"Ley querida, tal vez te deberías de preguntar dónde te vas a sentar tú" dije y continué mi camino hacía la mesa a la que me dirigía en un principio.

"Hola chicos"

"Hola Ron" dijeron Neville y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Hermione solo movió su vista de donde estaba él hacia la pista de baile.

De repente Ley se sentó junto a Ron.

"Hola chicos" los volteo a ver. "Ah, hola Hermione. Oh pero vamos no pongan esas caras, no se a muerto nadie." Dijo Ley rodeando el brazo de Ron.

El sistema de la comida era el mismo que el de tres años antes en el baile de navidad. Ordenaron su comida a sus platos, y en estos apareció la comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Neville y Ginny fueron a bailar, pero se llevaron a Hermione con ellos dejando solos a Ley y a Ron.

"Ron, ¿podemos bailar?" pregunto Ley.

"Sí, si podemos" dijo Ron. Miraba en dirección donde Hermione estaba bailando sola. Ya que Neville y Ginny habían ido por bebidas. Volteó a ver a Ley. Esta le sonrió. "Pero no juntos, ve y encuentra un idiota que quiera bailar contigo." Dijo Ron y se hizo camino a donde Hermione bailaba sola.

"¿Puedo bailar con mi mejor amiga?"

"¡Ron!" dijo Hermione sorprendida.

"Pregunte ¿Qué si puedo bailar con mi mejor amiga?"

"Tu mejor amiga" murmuró la chica desilusionada.

"¿Entonces sí?

"Sí" contesto la chica. Pero la canción movida cambio de repente por una lenta.

Parecía que no recordaban como bailar, porque para el momento que encontraron la forma esa canción había terminado y el grupo había comenzado a tocar otra canción lenta una de The Corrs One night. No duraron mucho tiempo bailando porque Hermione se recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, el la abrazo contra si, no se movían, solo estaban ahí en medio del gran comedor abrazados sin moverse.

La canción termino. Y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había sido encantada por el momento. Y lo alejo de ella.

La otra canción empezaba. If it makes you happy era la otra canción que comenzaba.

_I've been long, a long way from here_

_Put on a poncho, played for mosquitos,_

_And drank till I was thirsty again_

_We went searching through thrift store jungles_

_Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo_

_And Benny Goodman's corset and pen_

"Lo siento Ron, no puedo hacer esto" dijo la chica.

_Well, o.k. I made this up_

_I promised you I'd never give up_

"No Hermione espera" dijo Ron tomándola de la mano.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo" dijo la chica y se alejo de él, camino fuera del gran comedor.

_If it makes you happy_

_It can't be that bad_

_If it makes you happy_

_Then why the hell are you so sad_

Él se quedo ahí viendo como se alejaba de él, viendo como salía de su vida.

_You get down, real low down_

_You listen to Coltrane, derail your own train_

_Well who hasn't been there before?_

_I come round, around the hard way_

_Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread_

_And serve you french toast again_

_Well, o.k. I still get stoned_

_I'm not the kind of girl you'd take home_

"Ron" dijo alguien detrás de él. Él se volteo y vio a…

"Ley no quiero verte ahorita"

"¿Por qué bailabas con esa mosca muerta? Si a eso se le llamaba bailar."

_If it makes you happy_

_It can't be that bad_

_If it makes you happy_

_Then why the hell are you so sad_

"Yo soy tu novio, no ella" dijo Ley.

"Cierto, por eso lo dijo" dijo Ron para sí. "Si tienes razón tu eres mi novia y tiene que terminar"

"¿Tú y ella?"

_If it makes you happy_

_It can't be that bad_

_If it makes you happy_

_Then why the hell are you so sad_

"No, acabo"

"Vuelvo a repetir ¿Tú y ella?"

"¡Estas tan siega, por lo visto no has entendido." Dijo Ron mirandola.

_We've been far, far away from here_

_Put on a poncho, played for mosquitos_

_And everywhere in between_

_Well, o.k. we get along_

_So what if right now everything's wrong?_

"Qué tengo que entender si tú y ella terminaron"

"Ley querida, terminamos, tú y yo, no Hermione y yo, tu y yo ahora, no somos nada, no tenemos una relación, no más." Dijo Ron y camino hacía la mesa donde estaba sentado antes. Ginny y Neville estaban ahí, tomo sus cosas y las de Hermione.

_If it makes you happy_

_It can't be that bad_

_If it makes you happy_

_Then why the hell are you so sad_

"¿A dónde vas Ron?" pregunto Ginny.

"A buscarla" dijo Ron. La otra canción comenzó.

_Ella quiere tener_

_Una noche de placer_

_Se ahoga en el deseo_

_Y yo lo siento_

"Buena suerte Bro" dijo Neville. Y Ron se hizo camino fuera del gran comedor cuando se volteó y vio a Neville besando a su hermanita.

_Es su forma de ser_

_Pero algo no anda bien_

_Terminare por darle_

_Todo lo que yo tengo_

"Neville, Hermano" dijo Ron Neville y Ginny solo voltearon a verlo, Neville estaba aterrado y Ginny se había sonrojado. "Tan solo no la lastimes" Dijo Ron y Neville sonrió.

_Se bien_

_Que esto no es normal_

_Porque_

_Si fácil viene fácil va_

"No lo haré" contesto Neville, y Ron por fin salió del gran comedor.

Había terminado con Ley y le acababa de decir a Neville que no lastimara a su hermanita, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, encontrar a Hermione y decirla que la amaba.

_Ella no comprende_

_Todo lo que tengo_

_No va cambiando lo que siento_

_Ella es mi tormento_

_Mi fiebre del momento_

_Soy su futuro exnovio_

Llego a la torre de Gryffindor, y fue hacía su dormitorio, el cual le fue dado cuando se convirtió en delegado. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto el cual estaba bien iluminado.

_Más allá de los recuerdos_

_Del olor que no se va_

_Hago todo lo que puedo_

_Y caigo en su juego_

"¡Hermione!" dijo Ron impresionado.

_Es su forma de ser_

_Pero algo no anda bien_

_Terminare por darle_

_Todo lo que yo tengo_

"¡¿Ron!" dijo Hermione intentando excusarse. "Yo… Yo… estaba aquí porque…al diablo." Dijo la chica y se paro frente de Ron. "Hace mucho que debí de haber hecho algo y que no hice" dijo Hermione y se paro en las puntas de sus pies y le dio un beso apasionado a Ron, él la beso de vuelta, y la rodeo por la cintura"

_Se bien que esto no es normal_

_Porque si fácil viene fácil va_

Caminaron hacía la cama de Ron besándose aún.

_Ella no comprende_

_Todo lo que tengo_

_No va cambiando lo que siento_

_Ella es mi tormento_

_Mi fiebre del momento_

_Soy su futuro ex-novio_

Su vestido estaba en el piso tanto así como su camisa y sus pantalones. Tan solo estaban en ropa interior.

_Ella no comprende_

_Todo lo que tengo_

_No va cambiando lo que siento_

_Ella es mi tormento_

_Mi fiebre del momento_

_Soy su futuro ex-novio_

Ron se detuvo, dejo de besarla la miro a los ojos, era su momento para decirle que la amaba.

_Quiero más, solo dame más_

_Y quiero más C'mon_

La música se escuchaba desde abajo.

_Y aunque se que yo_

_Podré decirle que no_

_Una parte de mí_

_En el deseo se esconde_

Comenzó a besar su cuello. Sus besos iban bajando por su cuerpo.

_Dejare de entrar_

_Dejare de jugar_

_Mientras sale el sol_

_Y la noche se esconde_

Regreso a su boca. La siguió besando.

_Ella no comprende_

_Todo lo que tengo_

_No va cambiando lo que siento_

_Ella es mi tormento_

_Mi fiebre del momento_

_Soy su futuro ex-novio_

Estaban cansados, parecía que habían corrido un maratón. Él la abrazaba. De repente sintió como Ron se quedaba dormido. Ella sonrió, ella estaba con él, y eso la hacía sentir feliz. De repente ella también se quedo dormida, estando ahí con Ron.

_Ella no comprende_

_Todo lo que tengo_

_No va cambiando lo que siento_

_Ella es mi tormento_

_Mi fiebre del momento_

_Soy su futuro ex-novio_

La chica despertó. Se levanto de la cama. Busco su ropa interior y se puso encima la camisa de Ron impregnada por el fuerte olor de su loción. Entro al baño.

Cuando salió del baño miro el reloj, marcaba que eran diez para las seis. Necesitaban despertar una hora después para estar en los jardines de Hogwarts a las 8:00 am. Se acerco al escritorio de Ron. Se sentó en su silla y abrió uno de los cajones, saco pergamino y tinta. Había tanto por escribir y tan poco tiempo.

Nota del autor: se que tal vez Hermione aflojo demasiado rápido, pero después de todo lo que escribí era necesario.

Bueno ya saben si les gusto dejen reviews, y si no, también.


	6. You I both

Disclamer: 'Na de Harry Potter me pertenece, la historia es mía® y también Ley Evans® hasta el final so derechos reservados.

Nota del autor: esta bien tarde demasiado en subir este capítulo, pero necesitaba mucha inspiración para escribirlo. Espero que les guste se llama You I both, la canción es de Jason Mraz, y vale la pena este último capitulo. A mí me gusto.

So leanlo y reviewenlo.

You I both love.

Ring, ring. El despertador había sonado 7:15 en punto. El chico se despertó sobresaltado y alargo el brazo para apagar el despertador.

El chico volteó a su alrededor.

"Todo fue un sueño" se dijo a si mismo. Se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. "Pues que sueño tan real" se dijo a si mismo, y miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar sus boxers, los cuales estaban sobre su mesa de noche encima de su lámpara.

Fue al baño, y cuando regreso se dio cuenta que algo brillaba encima de su escritorio por causa de la luz que entraba por su venta encima de éste.

"¿Qué rayos es…?" no había necesidad de que lo terminara de decir, lo había visto, era una lechuza blanca brillando sobre su mesa. "Hermione" susurro. Sabía perfectamente de quien era, el mismo se la había dado a principio de año el día de su cumpleaños, pero¿qué hacia encima de su escritorio?

Se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio, tomo la cadena con la lechuza en sus manos, y se fijo que la lechuza no estaba sola, había una carta con ella. Rápidamente reconoció la letra, era de Hermione.

Querido Ron:

Gracias.

Gracias por todo, gracias por haber estado ahí cuando más te necesite, gracias por haber estado ahí esta noche, de verdad gracias.

Ronald Weasley algo que debes de saber y que desde hace mucho tiempo debí de decirte es que te amo, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo.

Y el hecho de no habértelo dicho antes fue por que me acobarde. Me acobarde, pensé que no corresponderías este sentimiento, y no importa si no lo haces. Lo entenderé.

Hay cosas que me gustaría cambiar de mi vida, como el hecho de no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por ti, tal vez así las cosas serían diferentes.

No me volverás a ver en tu vida, me marcho, me marcho hoy mismo, voy a casa, y de ahí me voy a ir a América a vivir con una tía, ya que de ahí es mi familia.

Estudiaremos cosas distintas, yo quiero ser medimago, y tú un innombrable. No interferiré más en tu vida, ve y se feliz.

Yo recordare esta noche por el resto de mi vida. Cada partícula de mi cuerpo la recordara eso lo sé.

Creo en el amor, y se que lo encontré. Aunque no te vuelva a ver, sabré que alguna vez ame a pesar de no haber sido amada de la misma manera.

Siempre amándote:

Hermione Jane Granger.

Ron no podía creer lo que leía. Hermione de verdad se iba, y no podía hacer nada, era un idiota, debió de aprovechar la noche para decirle que la amaba y que se quedara junto a él, no aprovecharse de las circunstancias y exactamente eso había hecho.

No podía pensar volvió a entrar al baño, abrió la regadera, se quito la poca ropa que llevaba encima y dejo que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo, recargo su cabeza en los azulejos del baño. Y ahora que iba a hacer. Una cosa era segura decirle que la amaba.

A las 8:00 am en punto él estaba fuera en los jardines. Había dispuesta una tarima y frente a ella había sillas en las cuales ya estaban sentados los chicos de su curso, con togas y birretes.

Ron traía una banda de honor amarilla, por haber sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de su curso. Fue a sentarse para quedar frente a la tarima.

Ron jamás supo dónde estaba sentada la chica que tanto quería y sin embargo no la busco entre sus compañeros. Solo se quedo ahí sentado esperando su turno hasta el momento de hablar. Harry se sentó a su izquierda.

"Bro, entonces ¿Qué harás?"

"No lo sé hermano, no lo sé"

La ceremonia empezó.

Mcgonagall se puso de pie y se acerco al estrado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y comenzó a hablar. "Generaciones de magos y brujas han pasado por este colegio, y sin embargo seguimos recordando sus caras a pesar de todo" dijo mirando a los chicos de Gryffindor. "Gente que ha perdido y ganado todo, he visto pasar a grandes magos y brujas por aquí, genios en las materias y desastrosos a más no poder. Solo quiero decirles que esta sigue siendo su escuela a pesar de todo. Y ahora uno de nuestros alumnos más destacados dirá unas palabras. Por favor joven Weasley" dijo Mcgonagall y se fue a sentar.

Ron se levanto de su asiento, subió a la tarima y se paro frente al estrado, acomodo el micrófono para que le quedara a su altura y comenzó a hablar:

"Buenos días" dijo como primeras palabras. Buscaba con la mirada a Hermione y por fin la encontró, sentada en la parte final. "Soy Ronald Weasley, y la profesora Mcgonagall me pidió que escribiera un discurso para decirlo en este momento, pero no lo diré por que lo escribí hace tres semanas y no es lo que pienso actualmente, así que…"

_Was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me_

_Oh things are gonna happen naturally_

_And taking your advice I'm looking on the bright side_

_And balancing the whole thing_

_But often times those words get tangled up in lines_

_And the bright lights turn to night_

_Until the dawn it brings_

_A little bird who'll sing about the magic that was you and me_

"… el hecho de haber estudiado en esta escuela me dejara muy gratos recuerdos, conocí a mis mejores amigos" dijo mirando a Harry.

_Cause you and I both loved_

_What you and I spoke of?_

_What you and I spoke of?_

_Others only dream of the love that I love_

"Aprendí que muchas veces es mejor la unión en contra de la maldad, aprendí tanto en esta escuela…"

_See I'm all about them words_

_Over numbers, unencumbered numbered words_

_Hundreds of pages, pages, pages forwards_

_More words then I had ever heard and I feel so alive_

_Now you and I, you and I_

_Not so little you and I anymore_

_And with this silence brings a moral story_

_More importantly evolving is the glory of a boy_

"…Pero lo más importante es que aprendí amar, aprendí a amar a cada persona que me rodea, a tener una reciprocidad con ellos…"

_You and I both loved what you and I spoke of_

_And others just read of and if you could see now_

_Well I'm already finally out of_

"…y me enamore de una chica, de la cual se podría decir demasiado" Ley se enderezo en su asiento esperando ser ella.

_And it's okay if you have go away_

_Just remember the telephone works both ways_

_And if I never ever hear it ring_

_If nothing else I'll think the bells inside_

_Have finally found you someone else and that's okay_

_Because I'll remember everything you sang_

Ron continuo: "se puede decir tanto de ella, que no tengo palabras para describirla, solo hay dos palabras que decir ¡Te amo! Y espero que la chica a la que quiero no salga huyendo como suele hacerlo" dijo Ron al mirar que Hermione se estaba levantando de su lugar.

_You and I both loved what you and I spoke of_

_And others just read of and if you could see now_

_Well I'm already finally out of words._

Hermione volvió a sentarse.

Ron continúo hablando. "Y espero que la chica que amo no se arrepienta de lo que escribió" dijo Ron alejándose del estrado, se detuvo en seco y regreso al estrado. "Ah, si gracias" dijo al final.

Ron bajo de la tarima y comenzaron a llamar a todos los alumnos para entregarles sus diplomas. Al finalizar la ceremonia Ron intercepto a Hermione antes de que huyera una vez más.

"Hermione espera" dijo Ron cuando la chica se paro frente a él. La chica lo miro y se iba dar la vuelta cuando Ron la tomo de la mano e hizo que Hermione lo mirara. La acerco a él y la beso. "No quiero que te vayas y me dejes, no quiero volver a perderte" susurro Ron en el oído de la chica. Y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

"¿Y Ley?" pregunto la chica.

"Terminamos en el baile"

Hermione sonrió.

"¿Y ella estuvo de acuerdo?"

"La verdad no, grito como loca desesperada pero a quien le importa" dijo Ron y volvió a besar a la chica.

Ley se iba acercando a ellos.

"Aléjate de él sucia zorra" Ron y Hermione saltaron al escuchar eso.

"¿Por qué he de hacerlo?"

"Porque es mi novio"

"Pues lo dudo mucho después de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche" dijo Hermione.

"Roooon como te atreves a contarle nuestros problemas personales a este bicho raro"

"Problemas personales" dijo Hermione. "Pues por lo que me contó ayer creo que al final yo gane, más bien yo gane"

"Ron a que se refiere el bicho raro..." de repente Ley reacciono. "Dios mió yo no voy a andar con alguien que me engaña a mí y me engaña simplemente con la amiga, eso es sucio, es de locos, ustedes están mal necesitan ayuda, no pueden seguir así, dios mío, no son mas que mas que… a.C. no hay palabras para referirse a ustedes." Dijo Ley dio la media vuelta y se alejo.

"Hermione hay algo que debí de haberte pedido hace mucho" dijo Ron. "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"Sería una tonta si respondiera que no" dijo Hermione y sonrió.

Ron saco de su bolsa el collar de la lechuza. "Creo que esto es tuyo" dijo el chico.

"Gracias" murmuró Hermione.

Nota del autor: éste fue el último capitulo de mi historia leanlo y reviewenlo. Pero yo no me quedo aquí tengo por ahí otros tres fics. Dos de ellos ya publicados. Uno es Perdón Hermione y el Otro se llama una verdad distinta. Del cual ya va el primer capítulo de no se cuantos vayan a salir. Espero que los lean y manden Reviews so esperando que lean mis otras Historias se queda con ustedes uan servidora.

Ginny Posh Spice


End file.
